Naturally occurring peritoneal macrophages lyse syngeneic AKR lymphoma cells as well as several virally induced tumor cells. Direct contact between macrophages and lymphoma cells is necessary for cytotoxic action. Membrane active agents and lysosomotropic agents inhibit the cytotoxicity.